Breathless
by T2 Angel
Summary: "Seven PM" sequel. Ichabod and Abbie have been dating for over a month. And it's getting harder and harder to fight the true feelings they have for each other. Inspired by "Breathless" by Corinne Bailey Rae. One-Shot. Ichabbie. AU.


**A/N: 02.16.2019**

**You wanted it, you demanded it, you begged for it! And I am PROUD to give it you! Here is the sequel to the very beloved "Seven PM". This was inspired by the song "Breathless" by Corinne Bailey Rae (LOVE HER!). By the way, this is getting to be so much fun to write! Abraham as a normal guy and friend to Ichabod is awesome! Anyway, enough from me!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Breathless**

Abbie walked into the house when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw a text from Ichabod.

_Good evening, Abbie_, the text read.

Abbie typed out her response. _Back at ya. Good day?_

_It was. It would've been made better by seeing you._

She giggled, softly. _Tomorrow._

_I wait with bated breath_, the reply came.

Abbie couldn't lie: Ichabod missing her really made her feel better, and important. After all, her days when she got to see him were made better. Even getting a text or two from him tended to brighten her day a bit. She was doing everything she could not to fall hard for him, with varying levels of success.

But the more he showed interest, the more genuine emotion he showed for her, the harder and harder it was getting for her not to fall for him.

* * *

Ichabod put his phone away, closing his eyes in regret. He figured he had to be driving Abbie crazy with texting her, constantly. He promised himself he'd stop doing that.

Of course, he made the same promise about a month after their first date. He couldn't help himself, though. She challenged him, kept him on his toes, supported him, and understood him. Abbie Mills was, quickly, turning into everything he wanted and everything didn't even know he wanted. He just hoped that he wouldn't blow it.

A knock came to his door and he opened it to find Abraham there.

"Good day, Abraham," Ichabod greeted.

"Hello," Abraham smiled. "More and more, your greetings these days seem to… increase in joy."

"I have no idea what you speak of."

"Of course not," Abraham stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Ichabod went to his desk and sat down, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a spot of dinner."

"I cannot tomorrow," Ichabod said.

"I meant tonight, Ichabod," Abraham chuckled, lightly.

Ichabod sat with a slight blush. "Ah. Of course. Yes, of course." He started working on some papers.

Abraham began to pace a bit. "So. If you're… preoccupied with tomorrow, that must mean you have another date with this… Abbie, was it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Abraham flashed a quick, coy smile where Ichabod couldn't see. He turned toward his best friend, "This will be, what? The eighth time you've seen in her a month."

"Is that a problem?" Ichabod asked, still not looking up. "You, yourself, expressed how much I should move on from Katrina."

"A problem? Not at all." Abraham sat down. "I just can't believe it was that easy."

Ichabod shot him a droll look.

Abraham chuckled. "You have to let me have this. It's funny to see you as giddy as a schoolboy."

"I am no such thing!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Truly?"

"Truly!"

"How many times have you text her?" Abraham asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichabod took a moment too long to reply. "You know I despise texting."

"Yes. But I can't help but notice that you didn't answer the question."

Ichabod looked around, "I need an hour to examine a few papers from students. Then we can eat."

Abraham laughed. "Oh, I cannot wait to meet her!"

"Precisely why I'm stalling _that_ for as long as possible."

* * *

Jenny came over to Abbie's, that night, bringing some takeout. They both ate at the dinner table.

"So, what time does Joe get off?" Abbie asked.

"Not until, like, 4 in the morning," Jenny said.

"Jeez."

"Tell me about it. But it's a living." Jenny bit back a smile. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Abbie looked at her sister with a hard stare. "You know damn well what I'm doing tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah! Another date with…" Jenny paused. "Oh, what's his name?"

"Ichabod, ya jackass!" Abbie said, impatiently. "Ichabod! That _can't_ be hard to remember!"

It took all of the willpower Jenny had to not smile and feign surprise at Abbie's reaction. "It's just not common, okay?"

"His parents are… eccentric. His word, not mine."

"Just… what a name," Jenny joked.

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"But you seem to like it. Meaning, you seem to like _him_. A lot. Eighth date, in over a month. You didn't see Danny this much when you two started."

Abbie tried to hold her scowl but thinking about Ichabod made her smile. "He's… a genuine good guy. He actually cares about me. Listens to me, checks up on me, constantly wants be a gentlemen. It's… rare and… great to know that chivalry isn't dead. Plus, not once, at all… has he pressured me to… to…"

"Get in your pants!" Jenny said, impatiently. "God, Abbie, we're not in elementary school anymore. You can say it!"

"I was trying to be discreet."

"Since when?"

Abbie opened her mouth. Then shrugged, "Okay, that's fair. But… I mean, I like that he doesn't pressure me, that he respects me."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. That's a good thing. But, here's my question: do you want him to?"

"To what?"

"Perform a British invasion."

"I honestly hate you," Abbie said, quickly.

"Just answer the question," Jenny replied.

"I don't want to rush him into anything."

Jenny smirked. "That's not what I asked."

"I've only been dating him a month," Abbie refuted.

"I already said that. And you're still not answering the question."

Abbie stared at her sister then shook her head. "Yes. Okay. I do. There! Ya happy?"

"I'm just shocked to hear you admit it," Jenny confessed.

Abbie considered her next words, "When I'm around him, I'm trying to take this slow. For him and for me. For him, so he won't think he's just some rebound guy. For me, so I won't get my hopes up. But… when does all of these sweet things and how he behaves…" She exhaled. "And when he talks! Lord! I have to resist jumpin' that man!"

Jenny stared at Abbie with her mouth hanging open. "I've never seen you like this. Over any guy."

Abbie smiled. "I've never met anyone like Crane. Can't help it."

"Well! Hell, he's a lucky guy, that's for sure."

Abbie contemplated that for a second. "I think it's a… mutual luck kinda thing."

* * *

The next night, Ichabod and Abbie went to Maggiano's Little Italy, both dressed in some of their finest attire. After dinner, they walked around the outdoor mall area where the restaurant was situated in. They walked around, mostly silent as she they were just enjoying each other's company.

"I… hope you don't mind the silence," Ichabod said.

"Not at all," Abbie said. "I don't get to enjoy the moment often. I'm glad I get to… with you."

"I feel the same. However… I did wish to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Is this… working?" he asked, timidly.

She looked at him and smiled. "You just… outright asked me that?"

"I've always been awkward in these situations. And, by that, I mean, life in general."

She giggled, softly. "You're not trying to take advantage of me. You genuinely care about me. I care about you. Yes. This is working."

A lot of anxiety fell of off his shoulders in an instant. "And I don't text you too much, do I?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. "No, Crane. You don't text me too much."

Even more relief washed over him. "Oh, good."

She gazed at him. "You really are one of a kind."

"For good or ill, yes, I do believe I am."

She walked in front of him and stopped, causing him to do the same. They gazed into each other's eyes, completely accepting where they were in this, emotionally.

"No ill," she said. "All good."

She lifted up towards him and he moved closer to her. Their lips met in tender touch and it felt like perfection. Years of stress and pain from past relationships fell away and the uncertainty of where this relationship could was, swiftly, becoming a distant thought.

After the kiss, they stared at each other.

"That was nice," Abbie whispered.

"Very," Ichabod said.

"I've… been doing my best not to get my hopes up with us. But… I can't help it. I… want this to work. I want it to be real." She smiled. "And it is."

"I feel the same. Just… after all of the agony… I didn't want you to see this as a…"

"Rebound situation?" she asked.

"Exactly," he answered. "I don't want you to think that… that this all this is for me, Abbie. For either of us."

"Ya know, it's funny," she said, "I don't. I never did. I was worried that you would think that it was for me." She became a bit nervous. "You didn't, did you?"

"Not at all. Not even for a second."

She smiled.

"You… never… seemed like the type to simply… find a space-filler."

"Neither did you. It's like… you took this seriously from the night we met."

He smiled. "I didn't know how much I was looking forward to meeting you until I did. A chance meeting that gave my heart the rejuvenation it so desperately needed."

"You should really write poetry," she said.

"I could dabble in it, if you would like," he replied.

"Only if it's for me," she smirked.

"Who else?"

She laughed. She fell silent, staring at him. "Kiss me again."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, ladies and gents! I really hope you liked it! Leave some reviews, favorite, follow, all that good stuff!  
**

**Just so you know... I have not one... but TWO sequels planned for this story! I can't wait for those to be done and for you guys to read them!**

**See you soon, Sleepyheads and Dreamers!  
**


End file.
